Mary
Mary is the main protagonist of Feeding Grounds. She is played by Kiralee Hayashi. Biography Mary was born Mary Arlene Yim on August 27, 1985 in Sedona, Arizona. Her mother is an Uyghur immigrant from Urumqi and her father is a Chinese immigrant from Beijing. He is the son of a Beijing-born mother and a Hong Kong-born father. Mary has two older sisters and brothers and two younger sisters and brothers. At some point in her life, she met and befriended Rob, Rhonda, Britney, Odus, Cindy, Jay, and Marcus. Later on in her life, she moved to California along with them. Appearance Mary has fair skin, straight mid-back length jet black hair, and hazel-colored eyes. Personality Mary is an enigmatic, calm, collected, kind, mature, serene, quiet, observant, savvy, judicious, very quirky and observant, and extremely intuitive, insightful, and perceptive genius with an intense streak. Plot Mary is first introduced getting out of Rhonda's Car along with Cindy and Britney. She meets up with Rob, Jay, Marcus, and Opus at a playground they are hanging out at, where she does a flip. As the group prepares for their trip to Nevada, they go into two separate cars. Mary, Britney, and Odus ride with Rhonda while Cindy, Jay, Marcus, and Rob ride in the other car. They then pull over to the side of the road to relax. When Mary notices Britney getting frightened by a lizard, she expresses concern. She then hears a noise and crawls on all fours towards it. She tells the others not to worry as the animals will leave them alone if they don't bother it. She then walks over to Jay who offers her lunch, but she politely declines the food with meat in them due to her vegan lifestyle. He then offers her vegan food instead, which she accepts. Jay also reveals that he is vegan too. He then asks her if they can have lunch together in their car and she accepts. She is later seen doing a handstand and then continues to explore the desert, while Jay, Britney, and Odus gaze at a severed ear from one of the alien's victims. After she sees the ear along with Rob and Rhonda she tries to call the police but gets no signal. They then go to get Marcus and Cindy. When they do, the group heads off into the cars and drive off. The alien then secretes slime on the hood of the car that Mary, Jay, Cindy, and Marcus are in and they go to see it but it disappears. They then continue to drive off when Mary gets exasperated with Cindy and Marcus's behavior while they are high on drugs and asks Jay if she can ride in the other car. They then pull over again and while Mary leaves to go to the other car, Jay goes up to Odus and tries to discuss how they can tell the police about the severed ear they found. Mary then goes off to explore the desert some more. She and the rest of the group then discover more human remains in the desert. They flee in terror to their respective cars and drive off more. They then pull over again to fix their cars after finding the alien's slime in them and Mary continues to look on into the desert. She then helps Cindy, who has been poisoned by the alien and they decide to take her to the hospital. Mary then tries to calm Britney down after they discover that the alien had killed Cindy and Marcus. Mary then tells the others that the more they fight, the more they will come, when she catches them fighting with Britney over the car. They then go out to the desert to search for the alien. Jay then gets poisoned by the alien too and when he starts succumbing to the poison like Marcus did, he leaves to die a painless death on a trail and tells Mary that he'll miss them and that they should go on without him because of the poison he is succumbing to. Mary, Rob, and Rhonda then leave to search more for the alien while Britney stays in the car. After Britney, Odus, Rhonda, and Rob are killed by the alien, it ambushes Mary too. At the end, she is discovered by the police underneath the alien's feces, traumatized and asking for water. Relationships Powers and Abilities Genius-level intellect- Mary is the smartest of the group and is able to acquire knowledge using conscious reasoning. She also shows an accurate and deep understanding of things. Flexibility- Mary is a skilled gymnast. Psychic abilities- Mary can detect when something is happening and she is familiar with the enigmatic nature surrounding the desert. She also knows when mysterious beings are going to show up. Trivia She is a vegan. She loves gymnastics. Gallery